


有些猎杀之夜无事发生（血源诅咒）

by karma525



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 血源诅咒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karma525/pseuds/karma525
Summary: 一个亚楠猎人被加斯科因神父抓住了
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

年轻的亚楠猎人背靠着成簇的墓碑，苟延残喘间思索着脱身的方法。  
“嘶，这是什么味道……哦，是血，如此甜蜜！”拥有野兽般利齿的外乡神父拖着长斧在墓园中梭巡着，吮吸着手中浸满血液的斗篷，发出梦呓般的狂笑声。  
看不见的敌人会带来最大的恐惧，而“看不见”的敌人带来的恐惧也并不比那更少，至少对那件破斗篷以及上面鲜血的主人——汤姆来说是这样的。  
他不知道加斯科因在濒临兽化的情况下听力和嗅觉被强化到了什么程度，但还没傻到探出藏身之地去以自己测试一番，即使斧刃拖地的声音每度靠近都会像铁钳一样迫使他要拧过脖子去确认加斯科因的位置。  
汤姆能感觉到牙根酸涩，齿缝里全是铁锈腥臭气，它刚刚才被加斯科因的斧子连同左半边脸一起豁开过，他的倒数第二个采血瓶就耗费在这个伤口上了。  
比这更严重的伤口他自成为猎人以来已经体验了不下十几回，而他成为猎人的日子还不足半个月，天才知道他为什么会突然成为猎人，他还在娘胎里母亲就是个血瘾患者了，如果做梦也有潜伏期，汤姆的潜伏期显然长得离谱。也许是他最近用的血有问题，也许那间新开的诊所极有古怪的谣言根本就不是谣言……但现在再想这些都晚了。  
因为他就要*死*在加斯科因手上了。  
薇欧拉，那个愚蠢的女人，明明出身血疗之乡却还是被这外乡男人的花言巧语蛊惑，甚至为他生下两个女儿，还有老亨里克，汤姆一度敬重过他的猎杀功绩，可是在可怜无辜的汤姆被他们忠诚可靠的丈夫及搭档砍成这样时，这些人都在哪儿？  
他们大概会这么说吧，在明天早上，太阳升起时，汤姆七零八落的尸体会被四处焚烧残骸的教会清道夫发现，也许有人会在残余的衣物里翻出他的猎人徽章，巧合一些，也许有熟人会根据尸首亚麻色的头发联想到他的名字，然后他们会这么说：  
“唉呀，又一个猎杀之夜，又一个死于狩猎的猎人。”  
但是，该死！汤姆才不是死于狩猎，他是死于可耻可鄙的同行的伏击！  
干猎人这行的被同行袭击算不上是新鲜事——猎人被什么东西袭击都算不上是新鲜事，毕竟他们总是出没在猎杀之夜，而猎杀之夜不会留下记忆，即使有，它也只能存活在那些沉默的眼睛之后。  
兽化病发的疯子不会对猎物心存任何怜悯，但疯子会闯入房屋，屠杀屋主，劫掠财物吗？那些口齿不清的野兽会将年轻漂亮的女猎人奸杀在下水道，在尸体背后刻上血淋淋的“A”吗？  
汤姆同样经常“失忆”，但他不蠢，看得出墓地里这些尸堆是死于利爪还是武器，而这些曾经分属于4、5个人的尸块，即使他们都已经被兽化病折腾坏了脑子，将他们杀死的猎人(或者其它人）脑子肯定也同样不正常。  
没有正常人在杀完人之后，会像撒欢的狗一样把尸体剁得血泥相间然后扔得整个墓园都是。  
而在汤姆的记忆中，在拥有这样的蛮力的那些人中，加斯科因就挺疯的。  
他来到亚楠时就已经挺疯的了:他的身材，他说话的语气，他的斧头……无一不在诉说这个外乡男人的危险。疯狗才不会因为碰巧咬对人而变成好狗，真不明白为什么那些女人就是不愿意接受这一点，她们就这么难以理解这个所谓的“神父”要将她们一劈两半甚至不需要用到两只手吗？  
哦，对，还有老不死的亨里克，而他甚至还不是个春心萌动的女人呢——等等，有谁见过老亨里克面罩下的脸吗？谁说老亨里克就不能是个人老心不老的女人，或者生为男人，内心是个女人什么的？汤姆不无嘲讽地想。  
然而，要问如此有先见之明的汤姆先生，为什么最后还是把自己搞成了这幅模样，那有两个原因是他不得不承认的：一个是疯子加斯科因要将他一劈两半也只需用齐两只手，另一个是，他低估了一个老发疯的猎人在潜伏这门艺术上可能残留的造诣。  
他在墓园中间的尸堆下面拔出那把被砍得弯弯曲曲的军刀时，其实已经相当接近问题的答案了。几乎，名字就在嘴边了……这就是为什么在背后突然传来剧烈的烧灼感时，他没有浪费时间避让开减轻伤势，而是毫不犹豫地扭转左手短铳开火，连同自己腰间一并击穿背后来人，并在确认用力未尽的加斯科因被这一枪的冲击力推得踉跄之后，才跌跌撞撞地往平台下跳去。在落地之后才慌忙把采血瓶扎进身体，得以挽回几乎被横断的下半生——以及下半身，还有，已经摔漏到地上的肠子。  
如果来人是加斯科因，在已经被那把斧头砍中后，避让的意义就已经不大了。汤姆基于实际见闻的判断并没有出错，但距离地面一人多高的平台差点赶在加斯科因之前把他送走也是个不幸的事实。  
更不幸的是那一摔压碎了他仅剩的绝大部分采血瓶。  
不过，即使那几个采血瓶还幸存，汤姆也不见得下场能比现在好多少。假设真的有人知道应该拿这些发狂的老猎人怎么办，那个人也肯定不是汤姆。原因很简单：从来没听说过世界上哪里有救世主的名字能是叫大名汤姆小名汤米的。况且，就算他的骨髓里还能挤出那么一滴两滴的英雄志气，他的锯齿长矛也已经丢了，他自己丢的。跟他浸满鲜血的斗篷一样，已经作为诱饵抛出，被加斯科因相当充分地摧残过了。  
而他的最后一个采血瓶——汤姆苦涩地合上了短铳的弹夹——里面是最后的三枚血子弹。  
假设在最顺利的情况下，一枚子弹可以换来半刻钟的苟延残喘，那么好极了，他剩下的人生至少还能倒数个7分钟。  
“你的血，它在对我歌唱呢，这足以让人发狂了……我们都会变成野兽，或迟或早。”加斯科因沉重而急促地喘息着，丢下已经被吮干血液的布料，用力嗅闻空中残余的血腥气息。其贪婪渴切连汤姆都听得到，实际上，他几乎都看见加斯科因在墓碑后走过时溅起的沙土了。  
至少得想到办法挨过这……  
丝绸围巾和大衣走动时发出的特有的沙沙声响停下了，沉重的斧刃*噔*地落到墓碑上。  
动静不重，似乎其主人正欲歇息。那铁器撞击墓石的震颤就从墓碑顶端传递而来，穿过汤姆僵硬的躯体。  
“你就在这里，不是吗，来吧，这不会花太久的。”加斯科因低沉的嗓音轻轻响起，这一次，近在耳边——也许真的就在耳边，他笑了起来。  
这笑声如此浑厚而具有穿透力……人类怎么会拥有这样的发声器官，谁知道他现在再离开墓碑时，对上的会是发疯的老猎人还是半张巨狼的脸？  
一度压下的恐惧复苏同时，汤姆腰间和左半边脸的肌肉抽搐着又痛了起来。  
该死！别在这个时候给我扯后腿！  
他尽可能无视那些在神经里尖声嘶鸣的幻痛，屏息凝神——不排除加斯科因只是在诈他的可能性，但在听闻到斧头离开墓碑的那一瞬摩擦声时，汤姆站了起来。  
并毫无停滞地蹬上墓碑，往加斯科因怀里直直撞去。  
——即使只做了不到15天的猎人，汤姆毕竟还在亚楠生活了一辈子。  
在外乡有一种说法，能在战场上活过5年的老兵几乎就是不死的。同理，在亚楠，能在门外活过5个猎杀之夜的人即使并非不死，那也相差不多了。知道汤姆小时候曾经在旧亚楠住过的人其实不少，但知道在旧亚楠被焚毁的那个夜晚他也待在那里的，可能就只有一个人。  
那个人显然不是加斯科因，所以汤姆如此迅速的决断，和奇异的不退反进足够他惊讶的了。  
不，也许不是惊讶。汤姆在撞上那堵如墙的高大身躯时还是因为腰间伤口撕裂的剧痛停滞了一瞬，这一瞬让他迟了一息才得以拽紧加斯科因胸前的银链坠定住身体，也让他因为看清加斯科因的视线而头皮发麻。  
外乡男人有张高鼻深目的脸，此刻这张脸除开下颌之外其余部分仍在人类面孔范围，但那如同水母菌盖一般扩散分裂的瞳孔里的神色……非要汤姆选一个形容词，大概是【沉醉】。  
对方正深深沉醉于因为自己靠近而扩散开的血腥气中。  
这足够令人恶心的了。  
厌恶、恐惧、愤怒——下一刻，闯入猎人斧和加斯科因步枪攻击不及的贴身距离的汤姆用自己的身体顶住后坐力，对准加斯科因的胸膛连开了三枪。三枪之间的间歇，对于一把短铳来说既快也慢。  
第一枪时加斯科因刚刚抬起的斧头被落在肩膀的巨大冲击力震得往后甩了一下。  
第二枪时加斯科因干脆松开斧头和步枪双手抓向汤姆并张开了嘴，碎弹片破开了他胸膛厚实的皮肉。  
第三枪时汤姆调整过枪口的射击掀开了加斯科因的半扇肋骨和前脸，而加斯科因咬住了汤姆的肩膀。  
幸好，是肩膀——汤姆在握住加斯科因的心脏时这样想到。  
但在下一秒，手中的心脏却没有能像平常那般干脆捏碎，反倒是眼中的天地在最后一枪硝烟散尽的寂静中突然倒转，巨大的苍白月亮从头顶转至眼前，时间仿佛被减速和沉默——他的一条手臂啪嗒地砸落到加斯科因破败蠕动的肺叶旁边，然后滚落。  
于是汤姆也终于反应过来了，他终于发现了：倒下的不是天地和月亮，也不是手和肺叶，而是他和加斯科因。  
他还算走运地没有被那非人的高大身躯压在下方，但很遗憾，作为一个人类，即使是猎人，带着那样伤势的身体也不足以支撑他在被扯掉一条手臂的情况下活下去，更不用说聚集起力气，用左手再次尝试捏碎加斯科因的心脏了。  
而且，他已经没有任何采血瓶了。  
反观加斯科因——即使枪手的血质并不浓厚，极近距离的短铳射击在血子弹的加成下，威力也必定相当可观——汤姆原来是这样想的，但在亚楠这个地方，现实总比预计的要残忍一些。他的断臂出血倒是不多，大概已经无血可流。而加斯科因在被重伤后全身上下爆出了铁灰色的毛发，几乎快失去了人类的模样，心脏如活物一般在苍白的月光下剧烈跳动，血液如流水一般满溢了他的敞开的胸腔，像一口流逝生命的井。汤姆开的那三枪里肯定有哪一枪的霰弹片割断了他的某条主动脉。  
但加斯科因如同破布的肺叶毕竟在缓慢而坚毅地生出细小的肉芽，自行弥合，同样长出舞动的肉芽的还有那张被轰得一塌糊涂的脸。加斯科因还能艰难地用那新生成的肉赘般的鼻子和大开的喉管呼吸，即使他原来是前额和眼睛的地方被嵌满了碎弹片，然而，他毕竟还能继续呼吸下去。  
不，不不不不不……这不公平。汤姆绝望地想。这太不公平了。  
他在绝对不利的形势下坚持了这么久，他已经耗尽了所有才智和运气，怎么能接受这样的结局？  
只要还有一个采血瓶，哪怕只有一个……  
但他没有。  
·  
天知道为什么，也许是因为失血的迷离，在弥留的那几秒，汤姆脑中闪回过了自己童年。  
他的童年……是住在亚楠下街，现在被叫做旧亚楠的地方，从出生到10岁，住了相当长的一段时间。那地方几乎位于哈姆莱特山谷的最低处，除开周围的邻居都跟自己一样穷，谁也没办法看不起谁之外没有别的优点。  
而且因为左左右右都有几个女人在做皮肉生意，灰血病在这里相当泛滥。  
那当然是段糟糕透顶的日子，但想来至少比兽化病扩散后好一点，后者的源头至今都没人说得清。而汤姆第一次接触到猎人，就是在灰血病被治愈，而兽化病还没有到来的那段日子——那甚至可以说是旧亚楠最风光的一段时光了。各色的猎人和神职人员、学者、工匠，在此来来去去，从地下墓穴流出的古物，工场新制的火枪和武器……那时候猎人还是个挺有声望的群体呢，其中有个外号炸药桶的怪人工匠还光顾过他母亲两回，出于对猎人功绩的崇拜她竟然没有收钱，现在回想这事儿远得跟上世纪发生的一样。  
不，也许她收了，只是收的不是钱，而是血，为什么不呢，血瘾者们来者不拒，何况是一位老猎人的血。  
哦……血。  
血，血，血……它们流得到处都是，街道最低处的圣杯教堂，那里灌满了死人的血……还有火，在火中烧干的野兽的血……还有灰烬和斗篷，落满灰烬，被血浸透的灰色斗篷……  
汤姆感觉到腥咸甜美的异物流过自己的嘴唇，他本能地张开嘴，容它丰厚的滋味盈满喉舌。  
“……酋拉叔叔？”意识清醒过来之前，喉咙里已经逃出了那个深埋在沉默后的名字。他亦感觉到了温暖，是如同身躯被包裹的温暖，失血的寒冷和濒死的孤独似乎也被另一个人的心跳驱散。  
——但意识清醒之后事情就没有那么美好了。  
比如说，在汤姆眼前晃来晃去的灰白色并不是尖角的狼帽，而是加斯科因渍满血痂的头发(或者说毛发)，温暖汤姆的也并不是拥抱，而是加斯科因坐起时从他胸腔里涌出的血——它们浇了汤姆一脸一身。  
而加斯科因……他，或者说牠，显然还没有完全晃过神来，以至于在坐起后又倒了回去，考虑到最后那一枪跟牠脑子的距离，这样的结果不能说完全在意料之外。  
但这些都不是汤姆当时所首先考虑的。  
如果其它猎人的血真的可以直接用……他这样想着，不由自主地爬过去，用嘴去吮吸加斯科因胸腔里还未流尽的血。  
然而，那些血还是要流尽的，就像加斯科因的肋骨已经接近弥合。  
不，还不够，还要再多一些！  
汤姆已经感觉到断臂处熟悉的肉芽滋生的麻痒感，血液带来的热度和力量穿过食管灌入胃袋，懒洋洋地扩散至全身，那是死而复生的快慰——而且直接饮用血液和平日里注射采血瓶感受如此不同。天，为什么以往他从来没有这样试过，这样的味道确实足以让人去做婊子或者野兽了……这些血液——汤姆恋恋不舍地舔净了那处伤口及周围所有的皮肤。颇不甘心地抬头想要找到其它的伤口。  
如有必要，他可能会砍掉加斯科因的头，只为让那些血液再次涌出，至于做不做得到，以及用什么砍的考虑，已经完全不在汤姆滚烫的脑子里了。  
他还想要血……  
这样的渴望过于强烈，前所未有又似乎早已深刻骨髓深处，只待一次死亡将它唤醒，以至于汤姆在被一只毛茸茸的大手扣住腰时都没有反应过来逃开。于是那只手毫不费力地把他拽过去按到了地上，沉重强壮的半狼的男性身躯翻过来死死地压着他，让他动弹不得，对方锋利的牙齿又咬住了他的脸，还没有完全愈合的左半边，大力得像要把他附在在颌骨上的皮肉扯下。  
伴随着被钝化的疼痛感，冰凉的血顺着汤姆脸颊流下又被对方舔去，又被汤姆抢先从对方的舌头上吸吮去。那长而宽薄的肉舌，就像看上去那般，不像是人类的舌头，更像是野兽的舌头。但汤姆只是急切鲁莽地用牙齿捉住对方还未收回的舌尖，不放过任何一滴带有血腥气的唾液……他在很久很久以前，也许在还是婴儿的时候，肯定做过同样的事情，贪婪地将母亲的血液和乳汁一同吞咽入腹，连同她的血瘾一起，一股脑儿地消化成自己的一部分。  
如此一阵后，汤姆感觉自己一点也不冷了，即使他的裤子不知道什么时候被撕开，双腿也被架到了半狼的腰上，热乎乎的黏腻的巨大阴茎在他腿间动来动去，急迫于找到入口，他也不想挣扎，为什么要挣扎？他只想笑。即使最后一间酒厂在亚楠也已倒闭多年，汤姆记忆里也还有小时候日落之后，路上摇摇晃晃走过的男人们身上冲天的酒气，以及旧亚楠焚毁的那个夜晚猎人们用以引诱野兽的血鸡尾酒。  
酒是这样的好东西，血只会比它更好。  
汤姆已经为老猎人浓厚的血质而深醉。  
所以他真的嘶声笑了出来，“哦，加斯科因，加斯科因，你还记得薇欧拉？可怜愚蠢的薇欧拉？”  
加斯科因自尖长的狼吻中回以的是含糊不清的咕哝声，比起咒骂，更接近野兽含糊的嗥叫，兴许是将汤姆的疯话理解为拒绝，牠的下一个举措很直接。  
汤姆一定尖叫了出来，但在猎杀之夜，尖叫、死寂和呓语平分了亚楠的夜晚，谁也不会往它们的方向多看一眼，过去如此，未来——假设还有下一个猎杀之夜，它也必定如此。  
这大概是今晚汤姆身上发生的最后的好事，在血瘾的醉意下，再强烈的疼痛也隔着一层意识的迷雾，初时的撕裂过后，再来便是一阵一阵的钝痛，再之后连钝痛也麻木了，即使是天生就不为交合而生的器官也被强行塞入了那个非人的大小。  
如果平时薇欧拉吃下的就是这样的东西，如果汤姆的意识还清醒着，他恐怕都想问她每天晚上得用几个采血瓶了——阴茎骨，还有倒刺，他在这东西膨胀开时几乎死了第二回。  
而此时的汤姆只是在迷乱的狂热中含住野兽的舌头，含含糊糊地低吟道，“嗯……你操到我盆腔里了，就像他们一样，不是吗，你这怪兽的老二，来吧……”  
加斯科因不善地狺了一声。汤姆断断续续的说话声一定挑动了这曾是神父的生物脑中还未死绝的某根属于人类记忆的神经，那些人类的记忆充满威胁地挣扎着要浮起，扰得牠暴躁不堪。  
反应在行动上，汤姆的屁股就只能加倍地遭罪了，只剩下左手的年轻猎人在身材魁梧的老猎人面前本就没有多少推拒的能力，更不用说对方经兽化之后和他对比犹如成年人及小女孩的身材差距。汤姆本就所剩不多的防护现在也只剩下了和纸没什么区别的衬衫、腿上的靴子和绑腿。腰后曾经用来固定狩猎工具现在唯余空空荡荡的武装带，更是除开随着加斯科因撞击节奏晃动，啪啪作响地将自己悬空的后腰拍打至通红之外，不知还有什么用。  
血上加霜的是汤姆脸上的血早就止了，加斯科因舌头上、嘴唇、獠牙，下巴，鼻尖、脸颊，鬓边毛发上残留的血渍也被他舔吃殆尽了。鼻端仍满溢着厚重的血腥味和野兽的腥臭，但哪里都没有血，最后的一丝血液的甜味似乎也要在他舌尖化去了——不，他必须，再要一些血。  
不知是哪里挤出的力气，汤姆烦躁地用手肘顶开了加斯科因的脖子，他的下身仍和这生物紧紧相连，完全无法分开，胯骨也被抓得很死，加斯科因足够野蛮和急迫，汤姆花了相当的力气才转动了上身，使劲地想要够到落到旁边的断臂。  
……即使是他自己的血肉，那里应该也还多少有些血吧。  
汤姆最终还是抓到了那支断臂，加斯科因倒是没有制止他转过身，但汤姆还没有来得及检查残臂的断面，就感觉到自己的左腿被粗鲁地拉出，而后整个人就着相连的性器被翻过来换成了俯趴在地上的姿势，仅剩的左手不足以撑起他的上身，他只好用肩膀顶住地面，好让脸能挪到不至于正对着地上碎石块的地方。  
他这下意识的举动很快被证明了是有好处的，等同于兽交的心姿势显然大大方便了加斯科因的出力，只是再次撼进来的第一下，就几乎让汤姆在地上蹭破了下巴——而且他的腰——因为臀部被抓住提起，仍未有足够的血液弥合的腰间伤口瞬间就被撕开了大半。  
因为腰部被巨大的兽爪紧紧握住，他的肠子倒是还好好待在肚子里……但每一次被插入撞击时晃动的内脏和粗糙手掌的摩擦，背上冰凉地划来划去的银链坠，颈后刺痛的啃咬，热哄哄的舌头和唾液，粗糙破烂的马甲边缘，腰带上尖锐坚硬的环扣，被轻易按住肢体细弱的自己……这一切足以让汤姆的意识和记忆慢慢回流了。  
那一刻，他终于因为这不堪忍受的耻辱和痛苦哽咽起来。  
而身体的痛苦还在其次，更深重、更黑暗的痛苦来自记忆的最深处。  
那是他母亲不惜代价带他搬出亚楠下街的真正原因，也是致使他第一次在街头看见这高大的灰发男人就难忍厌恶的阴影来源。  
——在亚楠，过去不会被说出，但也不会轻易死去，它们可能永远活着，活在某些人的噩梦里，或者就活在血液里，在每一滴血液落回到血泊时发出回响。  
汤姆的回忆追上了他，并和加斯科因的精液一起汇入了他的身体。  
汤姆不动弹了。  
如果就此死去，或者在早些时候就被杀死，对这具连主人自己的灵魂都不愿依附的躯体来说可能还是一件好事。  
然而在回忆难以死去的地方，尸体当然也不得安宁。加斯科因在射精过后只是短暂地平静了片刻，还卡紧在汤姆湿淋淋的后穴里的性器就又硬了起来。  
如果还抱有对野兽和狩猎的熟悉和敏锐……汤姆会感觉到再次在身体里活动起来的阴茎虽然依旧粗大异常(而且依旧有着那要命的球形倒刺)，但已经勉强可以归回到“罕见的人类强壮男性”的大小。不过，虽说他自己没发现，但他的后穴是近乎温顺地谄媚地开始侍奉起这位更为温和友好的客人了。  
……而且，这样的事情说来多少有些奇怪，但如果有人有类似汤姆的经验，他有时可能会发现，在时隔已久的黑暗记忆重临之后，那些似乎完全不可承受的毁灭性的痛苦，似乎也不至于此。  
毕竟过去已经待在过去，他也不是什么10岁未满的瓷玩具似的小男孩儿了。  
或者说——汤姆的求生欲和他被刺激许久的性器一起抬头了。  
唉，可悲可敬的汤姆，他既然已经在亚楠活过了这么多个年头，这么多些猎杀之夜，当然不会轻易死在一个男人的强暴下……不，不是男人，只是一头野兽，汤姆拧着眉昏昏沉沉地否定。  
这是猎杀之夜，没有人会记得猎杀之夜发生的事，被一个疯子砍下胳膊和被一头野兽强暴，只要采血瓶足够，日出之后也没有什么本质区别。就算这两件事情同时发生在他身上了，也只能说明他今晚真的不走运而已。  
汤姆将额头枕在自己的断臂上，勉力用摇晃不停的视线去搜寻附近还可以用的武器。这当然不容易，一个是因为体内热辣辣的冲撞感和视线里狼人的阴茎不断进出自己腿间的画面过于让人分心，另一个是因为……该死！加斯科因的身体太庞大，毛发也太长了，如果是外人在旁边看来，怕不是要误认为自己看到了一头7条腿的野兽呢，汤姆可没有办法在这样的姿势下看到他们身旁及身后的事物。  
来吧，来吧……再来一轮，然后我们换个姿势。汤姆在心中默念着，强忍着屈辱配合地耸动起腰身，同时夹紧了后穴。他对这个经验不多，但薇欧拉——必须说，即使是从她平时说话的迟钝和天真也能看得出来——大概也同样不擅长，汤姆至少还见得多了。加斯科因的呼吸几乎立竿见影地粗重起来，沉重粗壮的手臂从紧扣换成了环抱，利齿不停撕咬着汤姆的脸颊、耳朵和脖子，像要将他直接捏死在怀里，汤姆这下是真的动弹不得，也除开眼前的碎石、沙土、血迹还有断臂之外看不见任何东西了。  
而且有些不妙的是，他也有感觉了。  
即使看不见身下，他也能感觉到随着他们响亮的皮肉拍打声从自己腿间簌簌而下的粘液，那里的裂伤不太可能还有那么多血，而精液不会这样流个不停，所以……如果身体里确实还有足够多的血液能冲上面皮的话，汤姆一定会发现自己的脸已经红了起来。  
如果能活到明天，我一定，一定要——汤姆恶狠狠地计划着。  
一定要什么呢？还没有想到那里，汤姆就被突然来临的高潮打断了思绪，头脑空白地在一记深入结肠瓣的顶撞中释放了出来，第二次的加斯科因要更持久许多，在他颤抖着绞尽的肉穴里又混乱地进出了几十下才抱紧了汤姆，低吼着将精液再次射进了最深处。  
在不应(但仍在被操)的那几十秒里汤姆强忍着被兽类阴茎骨锁住射精的胀痛感努力不去想薇欧拉，努力忍住不去回忆是否什么时候曾见过她走路姿势不太正常……妈的，但他们就住在同一条街上！谁会想知道自己附近的邻居夫妻办事的规律知道得那么清楚！  
加斯科因今晚必须得死！  
意识被野兽的本能所覆盖的外乡男人毫无危机感地胡乱在交配对象后颈的咬伤上舔了舔，汤姆挣扎着要将他们的姿势换过来，但这一举措反而让加斯科因警觉地抓紧了他，大概是因为认为他想趁机逃走。汤姆不得不将涌动的愤怒和嘲讽按下头去，放软了因为用力而紧绷的身体，转头以野兽示好的方式去舔咬牠的下巴和嘴唇，并用还含着阴茎的臀部来回蹭着牠毛发粗硬刺人的胯部。  
无论那头取代加斯科因的野兽将这理解为什么，牠的态度因此而软化了，汤姆自己也完全不想知道这些举措可以被理解为什么，他全身发烫地——当然是因为耻辱——地跨坐到加斯科因身上后，倒是不无无奈地发现，因为他方才的行为，对方那见鬼的狼人老二，已经又一次硬了起来，在他满穴的精液和淫液中间膨胀开了。  
但是、但是这个姿势的视野无疑就很不错了……  
和计划中没有什么出入的进展，让汤姆还算配合地就着加斯科因握紧自己腰部(它又顽强地长出了一层努力将腹腔封闭回去的肉膜，什么时候？哪里来的能量？)的双手抬起臀部，任这怪兽第三次操弄自己身体。必须说，哪怕心智再强韧十倍，他也要开始怀疑自己这辈子都无法再心平气和地面对长着类似的狼脸的怪物了……  
但是。  
事情确实总有但是，但汤姆今晚遇到的“但是”确实出奇地多，此外，这还个堪称荒谬的“但是”。  
……但是，汤姆在那怪物的东西带着倒刺第不知多少次划过肉穴，蹭过体内的某一处时，突然猝不及防地软下了腰，险些倒进加斯科因坐起的怀里。  
什么玩意儿？  
他回过神来之后睁大了眼睛，不信邪地单臂攀紧加斯科因的肩膀坐起，又一次将臀部抬到方才的位置，那诡异的酥麻感几乎是闪电一样立刻从尾椎直窜到后脑，让他瞬间地僵直在原地，好一阵动弹不得。  
……汤姆信了。  
但是，该死，他还以为只有女人才会有这种位置。  
而加斯科因已经在那两下狠狠的紧夹里尝到了甜头，即使人类的智慧所余几乎为零，野兽追逐欲望和繁殖的本能依然驱使牠作出继续交媾的行动。于是在汤姆刚开始陷入人生怀疑时，牠便不耐烦地再次将怀里的年轻猎人举起，狠狠撞到方才那个会引起很舒服的紧绞的地方。  
除开自己挖坑自己跳之外，很难再找出第二个句话能更加精准地形容汤姆的作为。即使是在腰间伤口屡次被撕裂时都能勉强咽下尖叫和哀嚎的忍耐力，在那火热下流的快乐也面前溃不成军。  
他就这样被一头由最厌恶的同性转化成的，几乎算不上人类的怪兽操干得头脑空白，颤抖不止。前方的阴茎、后方的肉穴、收不住喘息和淫叫的口齿，一点点地因为焚烧理智的欲望而流下腺液和口水，可真的是和婊子没有区别了。  
可悲的是他甚至不是成为了血瘾的婊子。  
那侵蚀神志的欲火同样引燃到了被野兽附体的神父身上，在牵附肢体的欲流中，他们紧紧相拥，像要吞吃对方一样亲吻和撕咬，和渴望对方的血液时相似又不同，汤姆在加斯科因身上留下了多少齿印和撕咬，加斯科因也回以了同样多的抓伤和咬伤，停不下来地耸动和扭腰和嗥叫和呻吟……直到过去不知多少时候，也许是足以燃尽一个人兽性那么长的时间后。他们才在最后一次高潮时如突然死去一般先后在对方身体内及小腹上抖出最后一点精液。倒下，相拥着睡死过去……  
·  
……而最终其中一个不幸率先醒来。  
那个人当然是在一夜间耗光了人生里所有不幸和幸运的汤姆。  
他挣扎着从满脑袋未晾干的血和精液中捞出一把理智，甩了甩，拧干，用以思索及回忆，是什么东西弄醒了自己。  
不知道从哪儿传来的调子阴郁的八音盒？  
不。  
加斯科因要命的晨勃的性器？  
不。  
教堂的钟声？  
……钟声？  
妈的，钟声。  
教会镇铁闸门后面的那个大钟的钟声！  
如果他没有听错，在墓地入口那处还传来了稀稀拉拉的脚步声。也许是治愈教会的人，也许是胆子奇大地提早出门寻找昨夜失踪家人的镇民。无论如何，现在要杀加斯科因已经来不及了——汤姆表情麻木地将视线从就落在距离他们不到2臂距离的猎人斧上移开，用长出大半的右臂断肢和左手将身体撑起。  
加斯科因恢复人类构造的沉重性器倒是相当顺利地，“啵”地就从他后穴滑了出来，但随之漏出的，好一大股半凝固的精液也顿时非常尴尬地挂到了对方和头发同色的灰白色耻毛上……反正被丢在这里展览的是加斯科因，汤姆才不管来人以后在街上再遇到他们夫妻时会怎么想呢。  
倒是——他脸色又青又红地下意识摸上了自己仿佛怀孕数月的女人的肚子，甚至没有敢用力，害怕就这样把里面那些东西按出来。  
如果这时候碰巧有人直接走进墓地，又恰巧看清了他像生孩子的女人一样岔开双腿光裸下身排出大泡大泡没有其它合理解释的白色粘液的样子，那他还是现场自杀比较利索——开玩笑，他才不会这么做！他会立刻拎起地上的猎人斧，把加斯科因就地分尸，把看见这一幕的人杀得干干净净，或者直接把附近所有的活人都血洗一遍，从此干脆住到已经成废墟的旧亚楠去，再也不回来。  
汤姆在想象中相当充分地体会了一会儿屠杀的乐趣，随后，在满地的尸块间找出了一件足够长的斗篷，也不理会上面的污秽和肉碎就穿起来，交叠前襟像大衣一样遮住了全身。  
如果这样还是有人认出已经干在靴子和绑腿上的东西……好吧，他可以假装没听见直接走开。  
踉踉跄跄地拖着僵硬酸痛的下肢匆忙做好这一切，天色已经淡至灰蓝。  
汤姆离开墓园前，还是在已经完全看不出野兽姿态的加斯科因身边驻足了半刻。他的视线在某种几乎不可压制的欲望驱使下，数次移向了旁边的猎人斧，又移向似乎人影渐近的墓园大门。但最终拉回，只是用鞋尖勾起加斯科因破碎不堪的斗篷盖住了对方碍眼的下身。  
汤姆就这样弄丢了半条手臂和无可计数的可贵的理智和尊严，潜回安置在大桥附近的家。  
结果，他还是没有搞明白自己的伤势和断肢后来到底是靠什么东西恢复大半的。  
  
-END-


	2. 有些夜晚无关狩猎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个亚楠猎人被……两个亚楠猎人抓住了（？）

在那个猎杀之夜后汤姆在家里整整待了两天。  
第一天的下午，在满浴缸的血污和秽物里醒来后他几乎被后悔淹没。  
第二天的下午，他在家里用仅剩的左手翻箱倒柜，寻找着可能被遗漏在某处的钱或者采血瓶。连续2天没有找到采血瓶治疗右臂在肘关节以下还是空空荡荡，大丛的肉芽在断面上簇拥着新生的骨茬，没完没了地在绷带上渗出红色和淡黄色的体液。  
3个小时前，枯坐到夕阳血色暗淡，月亮升起又被云层遮蔽，亚楠大桥下四处的街灯亮起的汤姆在黑暗中叹了口气，抓住短铳和仅剩的子弹起身，决定用最后的几个金币买些食物，至少再支撑几天。  
他用单手吃力地穿起那套从箱底翻出的旧猎装，庆幸它的袖子还足够长。不至于让自己空荡荡的右手太过明显。  
置办这套玩意儿时，那个亨瑞克的老太婆曾信誓旦旦地宣称此物乃是沿袭治愈教会路德维希时代古老浪漫风尚的工场猎人风格订制护具，看在和他母亲老相识的份上半卖半送，打3折。  
穿着它狩猎过一次之后，汤姆发现她的话还真不是全编的，这玩意儿可能还真就是路德维希时代的老古董——这么说吧，就穿着这种只是在常服之外加装了一点铁片和铜饰的猎“人”装备去狩猎怪兽，在今时看来简直就是拿命在开玩笑。  
2个半小时前，拉起遮盖面目的领巾，汤姆走进门外淅沥沥下起的雨幕。  
下雨的晚上没有月亮，倒是还可以看见远方山巅仿佛在自行发光的雪线。于是打在防血布料上的雨水似乎也渗进了那种寒意，汤姆在走过拱桥下时不由放慢了脚步。  
距离酒馆还有一段路，冒着这样大的雨继续前行走似乎不是好主意。  
旁边传来咳嗽声。汤姆猛地转过头去，那个站在桥底另一角的人影反倒被吓退了一步，两人在黑暗中面面相觑。  
2个小时前，汤姆和在桥底下遇到的陌生人聊天。  
“无意惊扰，您是……住在附近的猎人，对吗。”  
声音年轻且温文尔雅，不是他认识的任何人，但汤姆反倒因此感觉到了一丝放松，他现在最不需要碰到的就是熟人，“你是？”  
“您可以叫我吉尔伯特，我最近才搬来这边，咳咳，真是一个难得的无月之夜，不是吗。”对方说话的声音里掺杂着咳嗽的气声，似乎肺病不轻，“就算已经习惯了那个怪异的苍白月亮，也还是看不到的时候比较令人安心。”  
汤姆忍不住挑了下眉，但心里仍想着去哪儿再弄把武器来的事儿，有些心不在焉，“是的，看不见月亮的夜晚比较安静，平时野兽们的嗥叫总让人睡不着觉。”  
陌生人歪了歪头，“这只是我个人的好奇心，如果您不觉得冒犯的话，猎人们似乎都是昼伏夜出？”  
“可以这么说。”汤姆嗤了一声，“身边从来没有出过猎人，也没有出过病人，是吧？”  
对方微妙地顿了一下，“是的。”  
“挺走运，”汤姆说，“我父亲——” 他顿了一下，想起那个其实是据说的父亲，“也是猎人，在我出生前就等于死了。  
“……抱歉。”  
“总比那种发疯之后把家人都杀了的父亲强，不过，如果我必须跟别人同住一屋檐下，无论对方是不是猎人，我都会买个喷火器备着的。”  
其实他有次确实差点就买下那个喷火器了，只是在后来又换成了水银子弹。从他现在的经济情况看来，很难说哪个决定更对。  
如果他买的是喷火器，现在转手卖掉至少采血瓶和新武器不成问题，不过，如果不是有带够水银子弹，前天他没准已经已经死透了——完全不愿回想的记忆浮起一角，汤姆难忍憎恶地扭曲了五官。  
“这么说，您知道哪里能买到吗？”  
“什么。”  
“您说的喷火器。”  
某个念头在汤姆心中跳了一下，但没有完全成型，他深深地看陌生人一眼，“那可是很大的一笔钱。”  
吉尔伯特坚持意见。  
“我可没有说过那个地方秩序良好堂皇富丽，这样，带你到门口很简单，但是接下去的事情就跟我无关了，本地人不太喜欢外来者，特别是很有钱的外来者，你最好明白这个。”汤姆轻轻揭破了对方的避而不谈。  
其实他也不喜欢，但对方说话有种如同学者的斯文气质，而在亚楠文雅和理性实属濒危美德，犹豫过后，汤姆乐意看到它们再保留多一会儿。  
吉尔伯特沉默过后苦笑了一声，“这个我近来深有体会，您可能是至今为止除开血疗师之外和我说过话最多的亚楠人……像您这样的老猎人实力一定非常出众，如果您能保障我在那里的安全，虽则我的钱财所剩不多，但会尽己所能报答您的。”  
不，拍马屁这一套对汤姆可没有用。汤姆当然不觉得自己比别的猎人差劲，可那是在他还有2只手的时候，“我觉得你可能搞错了一件事情，我——”  
“咳咳，这，这是我的定金。”  
“——可是教会之外最好的猎人之一。”汤姆面不改色地扶了扶帽檐，“那里只有晚上才开门，你得跟紧我。”  
一个小时前，汤姆在“酒馆(准确说是血馆)”看见了斯坦顿，而后者也看见了他。  
无需怀疑，斯坦顿正是汤姆最不想在只剩一只左手、只剩一把短铳、只装备着一套几十年前的老旧装备、而且身上一个采血瓶都没有的时候遇到的那种熟人。  
这就是汤姆在短短几天内把自己又一次陷入险境的前因后果，但必须说，这一次是他自找的。  
·  
“哦，小汤米，为什么你现在还能装出这副贞洁烈女般的模样？告诉我，操了你的人是谁，做婊子的滋味可有让你夜夜回味难以成眠？”喉咙上横贯着一道疤痕的猎人将火枪抵在汤姆的下颌，逼得他不得不别扭地抬起头。大概是因为声带受损，这猎人声音轻柔且嘶哑，足够暧昧。  
当然，他枪口的力度和汤姆双腿上的血洞不是这么说的。  
“告诉你，斯坦，”汤姆也回以轻声细气的答复，新鲜的血腥味让他心神不宁，以往他从没有感觉到过它有这么强的诱惑力，让人如此分心，否则他不至于会中这种声东击西的小计谋，“今天无论你插进来什么东西，你都会失去它。”  
“哦，是吗。”斯坦顿意外地说，把又一把飞刀刺进汤姆的大腿，笑着拧了拧，“给我打个比方？”  
汤姆猛地咬住牙关，急促地深呼吸了几下，没出声。  
“我喜欢你现在的样子，你都不知道它有多适合你，还记得我们十岁那年的圣餐仪式吗？哦，你肯定印象深刻，毕竟……”斯坦顿仿佛生怕自己的俘虏没听清，俯身过去慢慢地说道。  
“斯坦！那个外乡人应该还没跑远，”将汤姆左臂踩背后的猎人不耐烦地打断，“跳过这些没用的吧，直接解决他，你都说的什么鬼话。”  
“不，直接弄死他就从灯下又出来了，而且那个外乡人在治愈教会花了不少钱……很多人认得他，你不像是会忘记这种事的人，哈里。”斯坦顿懒洋洋地抬眸看着自己的同伴，舔了舔下唇，“所以现在，是我的复仇时间，我们是这样长时间的搭裆，你不会拒绝我这点小要求的，不是吗？”  
另一个猎人张了张嘴，脸微微涨红，又很不情愿地闭上了嘴。  
汤姆本来也很想闭嘴，免得对方从灯联想到自己先前缺失的右手，进而意识自己已经不再做梦的事实。但眼前这场景实在让他忍不住张嘴讽刺一下，“……婊子看谁都像婊子。”  
管他呢，他跟斯坦顿认识二十多年了，当真不占点嘴上便宜反而更可疑。  
斯坦顿笑了，“汤米，婊子最清楚谁是婊子。”  
对方语气太过理所当然，汤姆一时间竟然没想到怎么回话好。  
“你不会知道我听说你也成为了猎人时有多高兴，如果复仇一生仅此一回，那多空虚啊。”斯坦顿拍了拍他的肩膀，“我曾想过很多种方式，那些我曾经历过的一切……但始终挑不出哪个绝对不会杀死你。”  
“如果你真的恨一个人，当然不会让他死得很痛快。”汤姆先是装模作样的感慨，而后冷笑，“我也是这么想的，你活该。”  
斯坦顿脸上短暂浮起的绯红瞬间消失。伴随着利刃刮挖骨骼的干涩声音，汤姆的腿上出现了第三个洞。  
斯坦顿把满是血迹的小刀丢到地上——汤姆缓过疼痛后，废了很大劲儿才忍住没有让自己的视线跟着它过去——站起身，迎上狩猎同伴哈里尔有些复杂的眼神，用一种轻松的声音说道，“走吧，我们找个安静的地方慢慢搞定这家伙。”  
*  
“你前面的嘴会把我的老二照顾得好好的，然后，后面的嘴，也要让我们的好朋友哈里尔满意，明白了？”斯坦顿拍了拍汤姆的头，像在训诫一条宠物狗，虽然汤姆四肢被镣在绞盘上不得不背朝天的姿势确实是有像那么回事儿。  
如果斯坦顿这样绑法的主要目的是羞辱，那他已经出离成功了。  
拘束得动弹不得的视野，血腥味，从平台下的排污道漫上来的青苔泥水腥味和腐臭，被拔掉裤子的的下身……原先还在转念着计划的汤姆感觉到脑里有无数的血管在濒临爆炸一般剧烈跳动。  
又一次……  
又一次，又是这样。  
“多么像你十五岁的那个生日啊，斯坦，我们的相似点和联系又增多了。”汤姆嘶哑地说道。  
斯坦顿深吸了一口气，“汤米，我本来以为这点共识我们还是有的呢。”  
斯坦顿拿出一支采血瓶，扎进汤姆的肩膀，没有拔出就直接抓起他的头发，抽出腰后的斧头，毫不在意地以斧背照着嘴砍了进去。  
……操，又是，斧头！  
汤姆咳嗽着喷出了涌进喉管的碎齿，断舌和血块，充沛的血疗让他涕泪横流地，完整且清醒地体会了很久挣扎着呼吸不被自己的血液闷死，却被大力吸入的碎齿扎得喉管直冒血的痛苦，“泥则……”  
“你也是婊子娘养的的，汤米。”斯坦顿相当清楚他想说的话，也相当足量地践行了自己的复仇宣言，不等汤姆再次感受到自由呼吸的甜美滋味，就双手一同扯住他的头发，将早已硬起的阴茎捅进了那张不剩一颗牙齿的血洞般的嘴里，进出起来，“嗯哼哼……汤米，你的嘴真暖，而且好湿……看，有些事情本来可以做得不那么粗暴的，不是吗？我们曾经是那么好的朋友呢。”  
汤姆刚刚恢复的呼吸又一次被插进来的阴茎和反涌的血液堵得咳嗽不止。  
但斯坦顿的快乐几乎要在他的痛苦上建成大教堂，“你一定要试试这个，哈里尔，我最亲密的朋友，汤姆的洞，我相信他后面一定更舒服，从他走进酒馆的姿势我就看出来了，这小婊子在上一个猎杀之夜一定被玩得很恣意！嘶，你要用肉把我咬断吗，汤米，那你得更用点儿劲，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“……也没有那么舒服。”哈里尔拧着眉说道，他抓住汤姆的髋骨，用靴子踢开对方的膝盖，用手将阴茎弄硬，直接就插了进去。  
即使耐痛能力惊人，他插进去的那具躯体依然将绞盘挣出一声巨响……羞辱永远比伤口更痛，也许，他想。这个洞确实很紧，弹性比看上去要好得多，而且远远没有预计的那样干涩。  
又一个婊子。哈里尔感觉到喉咙有一丝干渴。难道所有长相稍漂亮的猎人都是被操过的料？  
“我们可以换个姿势。”斯坦顿相当不以为意，贪婪地盯着汤姆脸上唯一可以看清的东西——那双睫毛上凝满血污的琥珀色眼睛，近乎饥饿地啃噬着对方眼中的泪水、失神和挣扎。他有些失控地大力进出着汤姆的嘴，顶得汤姆身体被前后摇晃，没注意到他像在推着另一具肉体去迎合搭裆的阴茎，更没发现搭裆正盯着自己咬红的下唇和从脖子流到腹股沟的汗水，同样地饥饿。  
对汤姆来说唯一可安慰的大概是，在后面被一个连脸都没露出来的陌生男人插进来时，他甚至没有感觉到疼痛。  
他的身体在伤害和恢复之间拉锯，几乎被拽断的头发和死命撞进喉管的阴茎像锤子一样不停地轰击着他的脑子。他的身体在痉挛，又在过度地痉挛后虚脱松弛，后穴早在主人抽出自尊心去搭理它之前已经被操出黏滑的肠液了。  
窒息，疼痛，眩晕，恶心，快感，血欲，把他的脑子搅得嗡嗡响。  
确实，世上有的是比死亡更难受的事儿……真是奇怪，他被加斯科因操到髋骨都快脱臼时可不觉得有这么接近死亡。汤姆混乱的脑子里跳进了一个诡异的对比对象。  
斯坦顿的阴茎算不上很大，但任何人的嘴都不是为被插入而生的，双重夹击之下，汤姆终于因为持久的缺氧和过呼吸而抽搐起来，他快要盈满血液的肺也对此出了很大力气，他甚至能听到自己的肺泡逐个被呼吸撕裂的呻吟……他现在可真的满“呼吸”里都是血了。每一记深顶都让他向死亡的黑暗滑过去一步，每一次意识断片都像是在死亡的湖里浸没头顶又浮起，每一次，只差一点儿，就差一丁点儿……——斯坦顿猛地把染成血红的阴茎抽了出来。  
“汤米，你真是棒到无与伦比，亲爱的，让我大失方寸!”他脸上浮起接近恍惚的笑容，急促的喘息着，用自己的手快速撸动几下，把精液射到了汤姆血肉模糊的嘴上。对此，汤姆的反应是抬起有些涣散的瞳孔，如同空壳般伸出断裂的舌头机械地舔掉了流到嘴角的白浊。  
斯坦顿仿佛被诱惑般蹲了下去，双手托起那张看不清五官的脸，声音如陷梦幻，“不过……我们这个晚上才刚开始呢，不，我们还有很多个夜晚呢。汤米，汤米，你会和我一起活下去，活得非常好的……噢，哈里尔，我差点忘了你。”  
不知道什么时候从汤姆身体里拔出的哈里尔站在斯坦顿背后，扣住他的手臂一把将他拉了起来。  
“哈里尔？哈里，哈里，抱歉，我忘了，我就是太高兴……”斯坦顿被推着往后退，身后无着物的感觉让他很想挣开同伴的紧扣，但长久以来协同狩猎建立的信任让他无法坚决反抗。于是，砰一声后，他被推到了立柱上，然后被压上来的搭档拉起了左腿，感觉到另一个人湿漉漉硬邦邦的阴茎直杵着自己的会阴。  
“哈里，你在做什么！那还有一个人，我们可以一起，如果你更喜欢……”斯坦顿震惊。  
“你跟这小白脸以前是什么关系？”哈里将手按在了斯坦顿横贯喉咙的疤痕上。  
斯坦顿沉默，许久后才仿佛刚刚反应过来，"……什么？"  
汤姆嗤地笑了一声。待另外两个猎人都将注意力头投来后，呸出一口暗红色的血块，含糊说道，“唔闷伊，咳！伊息……”  
哈里尔松开斯坦顿，大步过来将一个采血瓶直接扎进了他的脖子。  
直接注射进颈动脉的血液见效非常快……汤姆吐出了更多半凝固在体内的碎齿和血块。没有耐心等他慢慢恢复，哈里尔几乎只是犹豫了半秒钟，就把自己从治愈教会弄来的一个特质采血瓶灌进了他的嘴里。  
“咕，咳咳！嘶么为道，这是，什么味道，我闻过……”汤姆甩了甩头，几乎被过度灌入的血液弄得意识不清，眼前一片模糊，挤满了摇曳舞动的黑暗和雪花。  
“告诉我，你们以前是什么关系。”哈里尔丢下空瓶，抓起他的头发，一字一句地说。  
“我们……”斯坦顿。  
“青梅竹马，如果你只能接受到这里。”汤姆舔了舔满嘴的血和新生的牙齿，感觉到它们前所未有地锋利。视线仍旧模糊……而他饱受摧残的嗓子几乎和斯坦顿一样了，“呵呵呵……但你并不满足于此，不是吗，即使不是你想要的结果。我们，都是娼妓的儿子，但我，离开了，但有些人却，喜欢上了母亲的那种生活，这是从他十五岁那天的生日，一份昂贵的礼物开始的……”  
“你说谎！”斯坦顿狂怒地说，嘶哑干涩的声音似乎也渗出了血，“你说谎！都是因为你，汤姆！你骗我去那间空屋，才让我人被人弄哑后轮奸！那条街上每个男人都干过我！搞得我后来不得不……”  
狠狠扯起自己头发的斯坦顿猛地停住嘴，但他已经说得太多了。  
哈里尔无言地看着自己的搭档，自己的朋友……  
“啊，我确实骗了你。”汤姆有些神经质地活动着奇速恢复完整的下颌骨，慢慢地说，“哦但为什么你信了呢，亲爱的斯坦，因为那份礼物是我的屁股，为什么你觉得我会同意呢，斯坦？因为我十岁就被人干过了，你觉得我应该早就成了婊子，如你想的那般，不是吗。”  
“我第一次被干的那个晚上，还躺在巷子里，你就在所有人之前赶到了，看上去很担心，但其实嫉妒得要命，斯坦，是谁先说谎？”  
接下来的话汤姆不需要说完了，所有的这些回忆，那些肮脏灰暗的回忆，不尽是真的，但那濒临疯狂的笑声足以让任何想要相信的人相信了。  
——比如说，一个被欺瞒许久，满心醋意的暴躁猎人。  
在那两个模糊的人影在视野的边角扭打起来时，汤姆眯起眼睛，尝试看清些，但毫无成效。他试着动了动身体，腿上的洞，右手，双侧肩关节被割断的韧带都已经长起来了，但能直接挣断这样的铁链的大概只有大型猛兽。  
做足了无用功之后，他最终注意力还是回到了嘴里的那股味道上，没忍住又舔了舔牙根上凝结的血渍。他快迷上这味道了，这到底是什么？跟他被这两只见鬼的爱情鸟逮住之前悄悄试着喝掉的那个采血瓶滋味截然不同，他一定曾经在哪里尝过这味道，傻瓜哈里尔操到一半就拔出来了，他的身体好热，后面好像一直有东西在流。  
视线里扭打的声音已经变了味道，汤姆依旧什么都看不清，光凭空气中弥漫开的气味他都知道那两个人在操，而且斯坦顿的声音……不，斯坦顿的声音变了。  
有一阵子，汤姆以为是那两个人那儿发生了什么惊奇的事情，但是除开斯坦的声音听着不像斯坦，带上了模糊扭曲的回音之外，那两个人完全没有停下的意思。于是他反应过来，出问题的不是声音，而是他的耳朵——他的耳朵，还有眼睛。  
如同要验证他的猜想，耳边的声音渐渐大了。  
两个男人的喘息，呼吸吹过气管的嘶声，皮肉拍打的水声，舔舐和撕咬，老鼠爬过湿润的青苔，虫子钻入旧木桶，皮料和金属摩擦石质地面，风吹过绳索，铁链在绞轮上晃荡，雨水滴落木阶，海水在呼吸……所有的这一切，远在脑海又近在耳膜，搅和着扭曲，变成几乎听不懂的声音。  
汤姆身体微微战栗起来，一股名为恐惧的恶寒从颈后直窜全身，至少驱散了一半的热意。  
这一刻他感觉自己思绪因为恐惧而比任何时候都要清晰，但视野又比有生以来的任何时候都要恶劣：几乎只剩下了黑色、白色、灰色的色块。  
不知道过去多久后，汤姆深深地吸了口气，平复下剧烈的心跳。  
其实他早该知道会有这一天的，不是吗，他是个亚楠人。如果说猎人的宿命是嗜血和疯狂，亚楠人的宿命就是，见鬼，他还是个亚楠猎人，谁知道他会是什么下场。  
汤姆咽下了胸中汹涌的苦涩。  
即使开始兽化，他也还有时间，不会这么快的，今晚没有月亮。  
而且，如果他已经开始兽化，那有一个脱身的方法，他可以试试，但不能出声。  
……不能太大声。在手腕骨骼撕裂的疼痛窜上脑门时，汤姆更改了自我要求。  
“哈里，哈里……我，好疼……亲亲我，哈里……”  
“你这婊子，我早该知道！你喜欢别人这样对你！我早就该知道，说啊！斯坦，说，多少人干过你的屁股？他们也干过你切开的气管，不是吗，就像你刚才干的那样，一边给你扎采血瓶，一边把老二从你的气管干进肺！”  
“不，哈里，不……好疼……”  
“说呀，你喜欢这样，斯坦，我等会也要那样干你，一起狩猎的人不应跨过那条线？你这骗子，我会给你肚子开个洞，把它射满，然后治好，它会因为精液没有地方流出来永远像个孕妇，直到我下一次把你开膛破肚，你会一次次被射满，从刚怀孕鼓到接近生产……”  
“呜呜……对不起，哈里，我尿尿了……我喜欢，哈里，别这样对我……”  
“婊子！”  
婊子！汤姆龇牙咧嘴地活动着皮肉剥脱的左手，也忍不住在心里骂了一句。  
他的伤势恢复得比想象的还要快，血几乎已经止了，就像他见过的那些兽化患者一样。过去那2天缺失一手的种种不便，因为害怕拖延过久而无法再长出右手的种种恐惧，在这病态的恢复力面前如同玩笑。  
谁会质疑这样的治愈能力不是祝福？汤姆鼓起勇气，扯出了自己的右手，几乎是不自觉地祈祷着它能愈合得慢一些，如果是采血瓶效果的残留，也应该就这么些了……但是没有。  
他的右手同样恢复迅速，那样不可思议的生命力，绝不是外物可以提供，它就来自于他的血液——他的心脏，他自身。  
他的身体里究竟潜藏着什么？  
汤姆悚然，但过度的荒谬和恐惧反倒让他心里生出一种不真实的滑稽感，止不住地想发笑。  
‘我可能也会爱上这种可以肆无忌惮受伤的感觉，就像我还可以做梦时一样。’  
但可能只是可能，汤姆做梦的时间出奇地短，而且除了仿佛一夜之间长到落肩的头发之外什么具体记忆都没有剩下。在强行撕裂双手之后，他暂时已经没有了撕开脚腕的勇气。  
脚腕不同手腕，他这被锁在绞盘上的姿势找不到可以瞬间发力的方向，这代表着要将双脚拔出是一件缓慢痛苦到不可思议的自残之举。斯坦顿果然是他命定的对头，汤姆从不知道有人可以神经质到给一个俘虏身上挂满五把锁，双手双脚还有腰。  
好消息是，那对爱情鸟一时半会儿停不下来。  
坏消息是，他现在完全找不了自己的裤子和短铳被扔在了哪里。  
“嗯……我要到了……”  
“别离开我，哈里，给我，来……让我怀孕，哈里，别对我这么残忍，继续爱我……”  
汤姆很想捂住耳朵，如果捂住就可以听不见的话。他当然不是害羞，但硬着老二徒手拧断自己的脚听上去也太变态了，哪怕就给他一把小匕首他也早完事儿了。  
汤姆在下决心上浪费了很多时间，但他还是第一时间发现了一股崭新的腥气带着雨和血的气息悄然浸入。又来了一个人，他意识到。  
又来了一个猎人，他纠正道，并且一声不吭，静观其变。  
“哎呀，哎呀，一小群聚会的猎人，不是吗，”来人声音里带着野兽腔肺般浑厚的嗡鸣和笑意，嗅了嗅空气，气息明显地粗重起来，“今晚，空气中也带着血的味道，即使看不见月亮，野兽依旧做着野兽的事情。”  
诡异的沉默过后，哈里尔带着被打断的怒气开口:“……你他妈找死？”  
“让我来说，哈里。”斯坦顿气声沙哑柔软，“你，不，您是位治愈教会的猎人，不是吗？今晚没有月亮，大家都很高兴，我们尊敬治愈教会，但从来不曾是教会的一部分，您不应该太深入一些跟教会没关系的地方……”  
汤姆能看到那两个色块停了下来，一左一右地分开，不禁嘲弄道：“斯坦，是什么让你觉得不穿裤子去袭击——”  
——一个教会猎人是个好主意。  
汤姆话未说完，枪就响了。  
枪响之后是重物破空击中人体的声音，两声。  
但没有完，汤姆仍记得自己被绑着的绞盘是在一片高台上，高台下是爬满老鼠的下水道，教会猎人的那一下(谁知道他挥的那玩意儿是石锤还是圣剑)肯定把哈里尔带飞了出去。  
长长的惨叫声之后，重物落地，除开水流和老鼠的窸窸窣窣，哈里尔的声音从此消失了。  
“咳咳，哈里……操，我们事儿没完，汤米。”斯坦顿嘶嘶地恨道，听上去也被砸得够呛，但毕竟不是菜鸟，汤姆可以依然可以听到重物的砸击，混乱的枪声，一大一小的两个色块碰撞，移动然后是一路向上的奔跑声。  
汤姆先是想笑对方迅捷的逃跑，然后惊醒，“斯坦顿！回来！把你的老二留下来，听到没有，我说过的，无论你插什么进来，你的老二是我的！”他的怒气如此之大，以至于连沉重的铁制绞盘都被摇得轰隆作响。  
怒吼了一阵，意识到自己的无能狂怒，汤姆颓丧起来，他今晚大概又捡了一条命，但用的是更糟糕的方式，上一回他好歹还能安慰自己是被血泡坏了脑子。  
然后，他听到跑上台阶的其中一个脚步声跑出一段儿后又走了回来，不是斯坦顿。  
那股腥味和雨血的味道在近了之后浓得刺鼻，配上来人堪称庞大的身影，虽是教会猎人，比满身血腥的野兽更像野兽。让什么都看不清也听不清的汤姆心里陡然生出一片阴影。  
好了，听天由命时间到。  
落到斯坦顿手里当然还不如死了痛快，但这位治愈教会的猎人听说话方式似乎也没有良善到哪儿去，更准确地说，是脑子似乎也没有正常到那里去。  
而且，天，他感觉自己的脑袋和身体越来越热了，斯坦顿的姘头到底给他灌了什么东西，污秽血族妓女的血？  
“不是很适合见客的姿态，我承认，不过你要是知道我今晚遭遇了什么，怕是要心生同情的。”汤姆僵硬地挤出一个笑。  
“一只折翅的小鸟，似乎需要帮助。”来人带着轰隆隆的回音低沉地叹道，“告诉我，是什么让你闻上去如此甜美……我一路上闻到你的味道，从街上到这里。”  
“？”汤姆。  
他清了清嗓子，“我确实需要帮助，”他抬起皮肤还未长起的手，指了指身后，“如果您不介意的话，我都快被晾到感冒了。”  
来人做了一个相当诡异的举动:他俯下身，凑到汤姆脸前，深深地吸了一口气，甚至有些陶醉地呼哧了一声，让汤姆背上瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“虽然这并不合理，但你我都是猎人，猎人不必遵循常理……报酬是你的血，成交？”  
“成交。”汤姆心中的怪异越升越重，但他不知道自己有什么拒绝的余地。他又不能在自杀后于灯下重新醒来，难道要顶着一双半盲的眼睛在这里瞎忙活到等斯坦顿去而复返吗。  
“那就这样。”话音刚落，汤姆就听到了一声枪响，近得要命，仿佛有滚烫的火流亲过脚踝，弹片从绞盘上反弹过来甚至灼伤了他的脚背。  
还没有来得及骂出脏话，又是第二声枪响，这一声后伴随着哗啦的声响，束缚住他双脚已久的铁链终于落地了。  
虽然差点是以脚踝一起被轰断为代价。  
汤姆吞下脏话，老老实实地趴在绞盘上不动，等待对方弄断压在腰上的铁链。  
第三声枪响。  
火星照例落到汤姆身上，他的腰部非常敏感，在被灼伤时不自觉地颤抖了一下。  
营救手段虽然粗鲁，谢还是要谢的。汤姆撑起快僵成木头的身体，忍不住伸了个懒腰……  
“那就开始吧。”来人说道，双手扶住汤姆的腰部，就着那满满的微凉的肠液插了进去。  
汤姆这时候还在想为什么似乎听到了皮带落地的声音，那会不会是被踢到的自己的裤子。在来人长到不可思议的阴茎在直肠内一插到底时还慢半拍地发出了软腻至极的呻吟。  
然后才反应过来，不敢置信地转过头。  
这是搞什么鬼！  
“我是，第一次同男性做这事。”来人却老实不客气地咬了咬他的鼻子，甚至还亲呢过分地舔了舔，叹息道，“你的血，先让我尝一尝。”  
教会猎人这样说的时候，汤姆头脑空白地感觉到体内的阴茎又膨大了一圈。  
对方的身材非常魁梧，即使只从腰上那双大手的宽度，他都可以推想出来大概。顺势压在他背上的份量就像被一头熊爬了胯，即使对方有弓起身体减轻身下人的负担，那玩意儿也快顶得他喘不上气了。  
但是，喂，这到底是做什么？这事是怎么发展起来的？首先，这肯定不是强暴，对吧？  
汤姆一头雾水地想着，教会猎人那大到离谱，仿佛是抵着他的极限而生的阴茎操得他脑子都快着火了。先是被哈里尔搞到性起，然后被晾在旁边听那两个王八蛋操得热火朝天满嘴下流话，他确实憋得够久了。  
这应该是个误会……但他被操得腰好酸，身体好软，根本不想停下来。  
哈里尔的老二跟这个比只配当柴烧。  
汤姆自暴自弃地把额头抵到了绞盘上，但是就连金属的冰冷也不能让他降温，灰黑的视野和晃动不停的肉体的白影只能让他的触觉更敏锐，想象力无限放飞。  
腰间干燥粗糙的大手，背上擦过的顺滑皮料和斗篷，还有体内撑满但毫无异形和疼痛的性器，毫无疑问都是属于人类所有，但那轰鸣般的低喘，浓厚刺鼻的腥味，粗糙的胡茬，无一不让汤姆下意识地联想到野兽……或者说，那头野兽，加斯科因。  
那片在他心里萦绕不去的复仇和憎恶的阴影。  
但要说这给汤姆带来了什么，除开阴霾之外，还有后面放浪形骸的记忆。  
“请……嗯哼……请，停一停，先停一停……”汤姆用力反手推着对方的身体。新生皮肤柔软敏感的手掌抵在对方肌肉虬结的腹部，明明汗水粘腻，但那生机勃勃的肌理却让汤姆有种前所未有的心神一荡的酥麻感。  
而对方被叫停之后，倒是挺好脾气的撑在绞盘上休息，声音仍充满不加掩饰的性欲，“支持不住了？不，是你要这个的，我们得把它有始有终地完成，然后给我你的血。”  
说着，他按下汤姆的肩膀就要开始继续。  
“不，我的意思是，我们可以换一个姿势！”  
“换姿势，”那人歪了歪头，“这事儿还能有什么姿势，这会……不那么快结束，但你是个猎人，你支持得住的，小鸟儿。”  
“别告诉我你这辈子都只用过同一个姿势跟同一个女人性交。”汤姆有些恼，吐槽之后却只听到沉默，几乎有点无语，“哦真棒，我还以为治愈教会宣称的东西都是假的呢。算了，先生。”汤姆拿出了所剩的所有耐心，“试一试又有什么坏处，我连自己的裤子都看不见，可以跑到哪儿去。”  
最后这个理由说服了对方。  
汤姆将对方轻轻按到地上之后，跨坐上去，感觉到这情形和几天前诡异地雷同——但又不太一样。  
他们正躺在平整冰凉的石质平台上，地上还渗着他咳出来的血和牙齿，但远远没有糟糕到墓园那个地步。周围有水流，有雨声，有他们还未平息的喘息声，但没有催人发狂的月亮，没有濒死的尖叫，没有野兽的咆哮，这里几乎称得上是安静平和的。  
而且他身下的也不是野兽，而是个虽然怪异但古板得有点有趣的治愈教会猎人。  
最重要的是，这不是强暴。  
汤姆做好心理准备后，往下退了退，深吸一口气，弯下腰含住了对方那根远未满足的阴茎，努力地活动起舌头来，可以说，比最敬业的娼妓还要专心。  
即使真的走到那条路上，迷上同性交媾的感觉，他也绝不会是因为被强暴坏了脑子，而是因为他喜欢这样……操，他的兽化病都发作了，什么常理和逻辑都见鬼去吧，只要他自己相信是这样就行。  
教会猎人深吸了一口气，把手按到了汤姆的脑后，仍很新鲜的记忆让汤姆不自觉僵硬了一下，但对方身上那股腥气在胯下更为浓厚了，汤姆不太确定是否有些男人就是这样，但他感觉自己这辈子不会再给任何人做第三次了。  
耐着性子逼迫自己把那根东西舔到水光淋漓之后，汤姆几乎已经把斯坦顿留下的羞辱扔到了记忆的垃圾堆，只剩下纯粹的恨意。然后他直起身来扶住它对准了自己的后穴。  
教会猎人除开时重时浅的喘息之外没说什么，但汤姆觉得对方应该是在盯着自己，他露出了一个自己也不知为何的笑容，慢慢坐了下去。  
这不是强暴……但要说这件事最让人难以接受的部分，大概是：它竟然并不难。  
就像曾经做过许多次一样，汤姆毫不费力地清醒地找到了自己的敏感点。而那教会猎人适时坐起来环住了汤姆的腰，没让他直接趴下去，嗯，适时得有点不像是如自称那般辈子只用过后入式一个姿势了。  
“这姿势不错。”教会猎人挺了挺胯，汤姆怀疑对方有此一说是因为以对方的力气要操纵自己就像套弄一只飞机杯一样简单。  
但他并不介意。  
“先生，”汤姆礼尚往来地咬了咬对方高挺的鼻子，“不错就请您卖力些。”  
汤姆视线里出现了一小片白，大概是对方咧嘴而笑露出的牙齿。  
于是，汤姆度过了人生中最荒唐又最快活的的三个小时。  
*  
事后汤姆依言将自己的血放满了一个采血瓶，他有种诡异的感觉:这个采血瓶里的血搞不好还没有对方射给他的精液多，他似乎是赚了。但是他又不是女人，留着精液有什么用？  
但是两个人都没有说什么，爽快地完成了交易，那个教会猎人拖着汤姆的腰把他送到住家附近的桥下后，留下他自己的短铳和哈里尔的锯齿长矛（在找他的裤子和武器时发现的，汤姆面不改色地认下了）就离开了。  
这么点距离应该不至于出什么事。  
汤姆也是这么想的。毕竟，在慢慢开始适应退化的视觉之后，他似乎也能分清这个“灰色块”和那个“灰色块”的微妙区别了，结合他变异的听觉，至少会动的东西在他的感知里现在是无所遁形……等等。  
“谁在那里，滚出来！”汤姆扣住扳机，对准那个围墙后的呼吸声。  
“这个声音……是亚楠的汤姆先生，对吗？”那个呼吸却自己走了出来，带着点似真非实的回音，在汤姆记忆里极其陌生。但伴随着咳嗽声的絮语让他还是辩识出了对方的身份。  
“太好了，咳咳，在逃出来之后我一直很担心您会遭遇不测，虽然猎人们可以无数次从灯下醒来，我还拜托住在了大桥另一头的加斯科因神父，因为我们都是外乡人，所以还算有话……”  
“我没有见过他，你也不要再提这个名字。”汤姆心情陡然转坏，低沉地说道，“如果没有别的事情……”  
“您比我想象的要年轻太多了……哦，这个，这是说好的报酬，虽然出了一些意外，但这里毕竟是亚楠，不是吗。”汤姆脸上的血迹肯定还没有被雨水冲净，吉尔伯特声音有些紧张地笑了笑，“如果下次还有问题的话，我还能在这里遇到您吗，汤姆先生？”  
“市街就这么宽，没准呢。”汤姆掂了掂手里的重量，声音顿时轻快。  
  
end


End file.
